Naruko Uzumaki
by S4ku-N4ru
Summary: No importa el sexo, el amor existe. YURI. SakuNaruIno


_**NARUKO UZUMAKI **_

_**PRÓLOGO:**_

Hace muchos años existía un diabólico zorro de nueve colas, cuyo movimiento provocaba temblor y destrozos por su camino, cada cola devastaba bosques, provocaba olas en los mares, todo concluyendo en inmensas masacres. Uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konohagakure, ubicado en el País del Fuego, logró dominar a la bestia a costa de su vida sellando el demonio dentro del cuerpo de una recién nacida.

Ocho años después, en la aldea oculta de la hoja, una chica de ojos azules, su rubia cabellera atada en una coleta que terminaba por su espalda, unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas, su piel bronceada, sus pechos de tamaño normal y piernas fuertes y atractivas. Su belleza atraía a todo chico y provocaba envidia en todas las demás chicas. Su vestimenta se componía de una remera negra lisa de manga corta que no alcanzaba a cubrir su estomago, sobre esta prenda una blusa naranja abierta completamente y unos pantalones negros bien ajustados demostrando sus curvas. Naruko Uzumaki, empezaba su primer día de clases en la academia ninja.

_**CAPÍTULO 1: CONFUSIONES**_

En el despacho Hokage, un anciano de más de 65 años se encontraba hablando muy amistosamente con una rubia ojiazul, la postura del líder de Konoha era relajada y mostraba total tranquilidad ante la presencia de la visita.

-Naruko: Abuelo Sandaime… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- el sonrojo de tener que pedir ayuda se reflejaba en su delicado rostro, esto no paso desapercibido por el Hokage, que evita burlarse de las mañas de la niña.-

-Sarutobi: ¿Si Naruko?... pídeme lo que quieras…- La pequeña sonrisa que mostraba en su arrugado rostro enviaba una calma esperada sobre Naruko que asiente con la cabeza ya con el desaparecido sonrojo.

-Naruko: Esto… como empiezo la academia ninja, quería pedirle un favor…- El Hokage se pasaba la mano por la frente al ver nuevamente la vergüenza en la pequeña, claramente era algo importante para ella- ¿podría… quería saber si usted puede hacer que los chicos dejen de seguirme…?- La rubia evitaba la vista del anciano frente a ella, solo para enfurecerse al escuchar la risa diminuta del Hokage que se colocaba una mano en la cabeza, Naruko no soporta esto y responde con vigorosidad- Esto... ¿de que se ríe viejo?

-Sarutobi: JAJAJA… perdóname…- Su rostro burlón cambia en segundos a un semblante serio- ¿todavía te siguen los chicos…?

-Naruko: si… es más… creo que formaron un Fan Club respecto a mi… y no me gusta…- Sandaime se tapa la boca calmando las risas y se pone firme al ver la sinceridad de Naruko que agachaba su cabeza suspirando, quien diría que tener seguidores sería tan estresante-

-Sarutobi: y claro… apenas tienes ocho años y eres tan hermosa…- El viejo relaja sus rasgos y golpeando su mentón con el dedo índice se congela con una posible idea que salvaría a la chica de tantos problemas- Mnn… ¿puedes realizar el Henge no jutsu…?

-Naruko: si… ¿por que lo preguntas?...- La rubia lo miraba confundido ante la duda del anciano, esperando su respuesta se cruza de brazos.

-Sarutobi- Puede ser… algo estúpido, pero hará que la transformación dure todo el tiempo que desees…

-Naruko- ¿y para que rayos quiero un Henge sin gasto de chacra…?- La ceja levantada la hacía aún más adorable, el Sandaime suspira-

-Sarutobi: ¿No entiendes todavía?... transfórmate en tu forma masculina…

-Naruko: Cierto… ehh, no me había dado cuenta… pero, aún…- Su rostro cada vez expresando más dudas-

-Sarutobi: no te preocupes… te registrare en la academia como si fueras un chico… nadie se dará cuenta…- Sarutobi se posicionaba cerca de la rubia esperando que realizara la técnica-

-Naruko: Gracias anciano…- Una inmensa gota estilo anime aparecía en la nuca de este al escuchar la manera irrespetuosa el la que se dirigía repetitivamente la mocosa en su despacho.

-Sarutobi: Bueno… haz la técnica…

-Naruko- Esta bien… Henge no jutsu…- Su transformación da resultado, segundos después de desvanecerse el humo, se mostraba un chico del mismo cabello y ojos- listo abuelo…

-Sarutobi: Buena transformación, dejaste las características que más resaltan de ti… ahora acércate…- El rubio se ubica frente al anciano, este estira su brazo rápidamente golpeando la frente del chico- Hontō Henge…- Un pequeño destello sale de las manos del viejo provocando que el chico estuviera ciego por unos instantes- Listo…

-Naruko: No veo… no veo…- estirando las manos buscando al Hokage se movía por el piso de madera, al instante siente como si golpeara contra una pared- Mierda… eso dolió…

-Sarutobi:- el viejo no puede evitar las carcajadas ante la escena del rubio- JAJAJAJA… ¿quédate quieta quieres…?- El chico asiente desde el suelo con un gruñido, hasta que recobra la vista por completo-

-Naruko: Ohh… al fin… creí que había perdido la vista…- El Hokage la mira expectante mientras apoya las manos en su cintura.

-Sarutobi: ¿y lo notaste…?

-Naruko: Ehh… esto… no siento el gasto de mi chacra…- El viejo asiente y se acomoda en su silla para explicar lo que usó.

-Sarutobi: Exacto… es un jutsu avanzado cuya finalidad es que las transformaciones realizadas por una persona no produzcan un desgaste del chacra… de esta manera, ya sea para volver a tu estado normal y viceversa… nunca gastarás tu energía…

-Naruko: Gracias viejo…- El rubio corre alrededor del escritorio hasta la silla donde se ubicaba el Sandaime, estrujándolo en un apreciativo abrazo que este devuelve.

-Sarutobi: no hay de que Naruko… por cierto, ahora que lo dije… tienes que cambiar de nombre... y… bañarte bastante para sacarte ese perfume, sino el plan no funcionará…

-Naruko- JEJEJE… lo haré… creo que es mejor no cambiar tanto el nombre, mejor… Naruto…

-Sarutobi: Perfecto… será más fácil de recordar… ahora vete, que mañana empiezas en la academia, debes guardar fuerza… no querrás perderte el primer día…

La rubia volvía a su hogar caminando por las tranquilas calles de la aldea, las diversas personas realzaban las tares diarias, era un rutina aburrida, eso la hacía convencerse de que quería ser una shinobi, no quería una vida tan repetitiva, su vestimenta ahora compuesta de un pantalón corto naranja con detalles azules en los costados, una remera corta de color azul y un chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones con cierre y unos bordes blancos en la parte superior del cuello.

Ya hacía un nuevo día en Konoha, y era el primer día de la academia, y ahora con la diferencia que sería un chico. Saliendo desesperadamente de su casa, no ve por el camino al correr con los ojos nublados ante la ansiedad de asistir a las primeras lecciones que la llevaría a conocer diversos lugares en el futuro. Llegando al establecimiento, recorrió los pasillos en busca del salón en donde pasaría los años requeridos para ser genin. Llegando al salón, suspira relajando el cuerpo y abre la puerta lentamente viendo de reojo la presencia de unos veinte chicos y chicas mirándole fijamente, podía ver los rostros embobados del sector femenino y la caras despreocupada y quizás curiosas de los chicos. El sensei ve la presencia de un nuevo alumno y le pregunta quien era, este tenía un rostro agradable en el que mostraba una cicatriz arriba de la nariz.

-Iruka: ¿Quién eres chico…?- El profesor ve como el rubio acerca una mano al bolsillo y saca una carta, Iruka la toma un poco confundido y lee el contenido. Al parecer estaba enterado de los problemas que perseguían a la bella rubia, y le costaba aguantar las risas que estaban a punto de expulsarse de su boca- Naruto… tanto tiempo…

-Naruto: Esto… gracias Iruka-sensei _menos mal que comprendió todo_…

-Iruka- Chicos… de ahora en más tendremos un nuevo compañero… vamos Naruto, saluda a tus nuevos compañeros…- El rubio se dirigía un poco tembloroso hacia el centro del pizarrón para presentarse a los demás, la presión pesaba demasiado sobre sus pequeños hombros-

-Naruto:Esto va a ser muy difícil… Soy Naruto Uzumaki… seré el próximo Hokage algún día, ténganlo por seguro…- El salón estalla en risas ante el comentario de alto volumen, aún con esa tontería algunas chicas lo seguían observando con corazones en los ojos ante la brava decisión y seguridad al decirlo-

-Iruka- Entiendo que tenga que parecer un chico… pero, ¿tenía que hacer eso? Bueno Naruto… ve y siéntate entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- Iruka señalaba el asiento ubicado entre un morocho de serio rostro, y que no mostraba ni el mínimo sentido del humor, del otro lado una chica pelirrosa de ojos esmeralda. Sakura era una de esas que no podía dejar de admirar al rubio, Naruto asiente y se encamina al puesto-

-Naruko:Me está mirando… realmente es hermosa… Sus ojos azules no podían evitar con lo verdes ansiosos por conocerlo, la academia sería interesante o al menos ella lo hacía así.

-Naruto: Ohayo Sakura-chan…- La pelirrosa no aparta su visión del azul profundo y saluda amablemente- Sasuke… _así que este es el chico que se gana la fama de todas las mujeres… no se que le ven, no parece la gran cosa…_- El pelinegro ni siquiera se preocupa en ver el rostro del nuevo alumno, despreocupadamente apoya cómodamente su espalda en el asiento y contesta con su típica respuesta- Hmp… estorbo- El rubio lo mira apretando el puño al costado de su cuerpo ante la arrogancia del Uchiha, sus peligrosos pensamientos son borrados al escuchar una suave voz.

-Sakura: Así que Naruto… ehhh… Bienvenido a la academia Naruto-kun…- Un pequeño tinte rojo se asomaba por la blanca mejilla de la Haruno.

-Naruto: Gracias Sakura-chan… _esos ojos… podría perderme todo el día observándolos…_- Al igual que la chica que lo había saludado presentaba también un pequeño sonrojo, aunque pasó desapercibido por la pelirrosa-

-Sakura- ¿Eres nuevo en la aldea?... no recuerdo haberte visto antes…- La voz de la chica se trasladaba delicadamente por los oídos de Naruto que se relajaba con el tono dulce de la Haruno-

-Naruto: Esto… si, soy nuevo en la aldea… llegue ayer…- Relajando sus hombros expulsa un suspiro ante la rápida respuesta ideada-

-Sakura: Esta bien… espero que seamos grandes amigos… _**Kiaaa… algo más que amigos**_… SI… pero que dices maldita… _**a vamos… no me vas a decir que no es un bombón este**_… si, es muy lindo… _**incluso más lindo que Sasuke-kun…**_ SI... quiero decir no… _**no me mientas… yo vi las miraditas tuyas**_… ya cállate…

-Naruto: Claro Sakura-chan…- La pelirrosa se sonroja al oír nuevamente el chan sobre su nombre, por alguna razón un sentimiento cálido rondaba por su pecho-

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que la rubia de ojos azules ingresó a la academia, nadie de sus compañeros aparte de su sensei y Sarutobi sabían el secreto de Naruto. La relación con Sakura fue por un camino normal, amigos y amigas, con Sasuke se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo peleando sobre quien era más fuerte, una rivalidad digna entre dos personas, pero que a veces era demasiado pesada, la ignorancia del Uchiha era algo que ponía los nervios de punta en Naruto.

El rubio durante el último año, le fue revelado el secreto de lo que portaba. El saber de que era el contenedor del Kyuubi no Youko, por parte de Mizuki, fue un fuerte golpe, además de que había sido engañado por este en robar un valioso pergamino de la oficina Hokage. Usando una de las técnicas redactadas en el documento, logró vencer a Mizuki, Iruka viendo esto le entrega su propia banda convirtiéndolo en genin. El día de las asignaciones de equipo y sensei, había llegado. Umino entra al salón silenciando los susurros de sus alumnos, la ansiedad de saber los equipos era de esperar en sus rostros, sacando unos papeles pide atención.

-Iruka: Bueno… ahora asignaré a los graduados a un equipo compuesto por tres Gennins- El profesor fue nombrando cada uno de los equipos hasta llegar al equipo siete compuesto por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha representados por el Jounin Hatake Kakashi. La rubia no podía estar más feliz, estar junto a su compañera pelirrosa pero a la vez se sentía molesta por el morocho malhumorado- Bueno… ahora les indicaré a todos el lugar al que tienen que ir para conocer a sus senseis…

-Naruto: Este sensei se está tardando demasiado, dattebayo…- El rubio se encontraba con sus compañeros de equipo en uno de los salones de la academia, completamente vacío. El humor ya no existía dentro del cuarto.

-Sakura: Tienes razón… Maldito _Kakashi… se tarda mucho, maldición…_

-Sasuke: Hmp…- Fue la única respuesta del morocho, pasaron veinte minutos y el Jounin que debía entrenarlos no aparecía, Naruto aumentaba el aura maligna con cada minuto que pasaba-

-Naruto- Demonios… ya no aguanto más… que venga el maldito sensei…- El rubio se pone de pie y pasa murmurando por sus compañeros, llegando a la puerta intenta golpearla, pero al mismo tiempo se abre de par en par dejando entrever a un peligris con la mano levantada en seña de saludo. El puño a gran velocidad se estrella contra las partes genitales de Hatake que baja la mano temblorosamente dejando ver una lágrima cayendo por su ojo derecho. El dolor era impresionante, ya que podían ver como las piernas intentaba cerrarse, el Jounin suspira como una embarazada en plenas contracciones apoyando la mano contra el borde de la puerta.

-Kakashi: HAY DIOS… mis bolitas… que desgracia…- Las últimas palabras salen en un tono bajo antes de caer de rodillas con una cara cansada, intentando levantar una mano hace un gruñido y cae inconsciente, el ceño fruncido ante el dolor-

-Naruto: Ohh… dios que hice…- El rubio tragaba saliva ante los pensamientos en su mente, el sensei torturándolo como castigo, su cara un poco pálida y las manos traspirando como si de un demente se tratase- _Rayos… me va a matar…_

En el área de entrenamiento siete, el equipo se encontraba sentado en el pasto mientras su sensei, ya recuperado, se ubicaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en una roca, sus ojos mirando atentamente los movimientos del rubio que agachaba la cabeza ante la posible desconfianza del sensei. Su rostro estaba tapado, pero el odio era palpable, cada vez Naruto era más chiquito. Hatake suspira y se pone de pie con una mano moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Kakashi: Bueno... ya dejemos eso… fue un accidente… _si es que lo creo… ¬¬_- El rubio miraba de reojo el interesante árbol a su costado, Sasuke y Sakura agachaban la cabeza ante el comentario del profesor- Ok… empecemos con las presentaciones…

-Sakura: ¿Qué quiere saber sensei…?- La ceja rosa se levantaba ante la idea del peligris.

-Kakashi: Pues… sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta… aficiones y sueños para el futuro… empecemos con eso…

-Naruto: Heyhey… ¿por que no te presentas tu primero…?

-Sakura: SI… pareces sospechoso con esa máscara…- El Jounin dejaba caer una gota sobre su nuca ante las palabras de la kunoichi.

-Kakashi: Ohh… Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y… no tengo intención de contarles mis gustos… ¿sueños para el futuro?... Hm… bueno, tengo muchas aficiones- Estirando su cabeza escuchaba los comentarios de sus estudiantes _solo sabemos su nombre…, de verdad es un Jounin…, Hmp_- Bueno su turno… empiece usted el callado…- Su dedo señala al morocho que asiente y comienza su introducción.

-Sasuke: Hmp… Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Hay un montón de cosas que no me gustas y no hay ninguna que me agrade… no me gusta usar la palabra sueño… es más una ambición. El resurgimiento de mi clan y matar a cierta persona…- Su voz sonaba algo seria y fría asustando al rubio que se alejaba disimuladamente arrastrando el trasero en el pasto.

-Kakashi: Ok… ahora tu… rosita…- Señalando a la pelirrosa que apretaba el puño ante el sobrenombre del peligris.

-Sakura: Soy Haruno Sakura… y lo que más me gusta- mirando a ambos chicos- umm… debería decir, mi sueño para el futuro es ser la mejor Kunoichi de esta aldea… y lo que no me gusta es… usted sensei…- Naruto aguantaba las risas con una mano en su boca, el Uchiha dejo escapar una risa muy diminuta. El rostro de Kakashi mostraba una vena roja pulsante en la frente.

-Kakashi: bueno, gracias… y por último usted… el rubio con cara de tonto…

-Naruto: _Ya vas a saber quien es el cara de tonto…_ Mi nombre es Naruk… quiero decir Naruto Uzumaki… _Casi se me escapa…_- esto no pasa desapercibido por Hatake y el Uchiha- mis gustos son el ramen… lo que no me gusta, no… lo que más detesto- El rubio mira de reojo al Uchiha que lo mira frío- Sasuke… y mi mayor sueño es convertirme en Hokage…

-Sasuke/Kakashi: _Eso no se me escapará… por algo se equivoco…_- El rubio se mostraba indiferente a los rostros pensantes de los dos hombres presentes.

-Kakashi: Bueno… creo que con eso es suficiente… primero tendría que decirles algo… pero no se si podrán soportarlo…- Sakura tenía una gota en la cabeza ante los movimientos de las manos del Kakashi, este dándoles la espalda movía sus hombros debido a las risas.

-Naruto- díganos sensei… OYE IDIOTA…- Hatake para sus movimientos y se gira con un rostro aburrido mientras sus ojos observaban penetrantemente a Uzumaki.

-Kakashi: De los 27 graduados… solo 9 se convertirán en ninjas de rango inferior… el resto volverá a la academia y sus aburridas lecciones… esto sería… mnn… un entrenamiento-examen…- Los rostros de sus discípulos estaban pálidos y asombrados ante la confesión, incluso el Uchiha con todo su orgullo, estaba un poco nervioso.

-Naruto: ¡QUE DIABLOS!... HEMOS ESTADO TRABAJANDO DURO CON ESAS TÉCNICAS DE MIERDA… ¿PARA QUE?... ENTONCES PARA QUE ERA EL EXAMEN DE GRADUACIÓN… EHH…- Kakashi siente con el curso de los gritos que la voz de Naruto en algunos momentos se quebraba y el tono era completamente femenino, claro que solo fue el único que lo noto-

-Kakashi: _Hay algo raro en el… tendré que averiguarlo…_ Ahh, eso… era solo para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin… la decisión está en mi después de todo…

-Naruto: ¡¿Qué?!...

-Kakashi: Es igual… mañana serán calificados en un entrenamiento de supervivencia… traigan sus equipos ninjas… AHH, me olvidaba… háganme el favor de no desayunar… si no cumplen con esto, el entrenamiento será cancelado y ustedes serán historia…- Sus discípulos asienten y se ponen de pie al ver como Kakashi desaparece en una nube de polvo, claramente no les cayó muy bien su profesor designado.

Al día siguiente, ya el sol mostrándose en el cielo, la fresca brisa rondaba por el área de entrenamiento, Sasuke se sentaba contra un tronco con los brazos cruzados y los ojos pendientes en una posición, a unos metros la pelirrosa murmuraba algo sobre profesores y compañeros que no llegan a tiempo.

-Sakura: Entiendo que el irresponsable de nuestro sensei lleguen tarde… pero Naruto…- La pelirrosa quería golpear el suelo y también a su compañero por la falta de respuesta, al instante llega el peligris con el típico saludo amistoso.

-Kakashi: Hey…- El cíclope baja lentamente la mano y mira a sus estudiantes, viendo la falta del rubio pregunta- ¿Y Naruto donde está?...

-Sakura: LLEGAS TARDE SENSEI… ehh, Naruto no ha llegado todavía… no sabemos nada de el…

-Kakashi- Mnn… Sasuke… se un buen chico y ve a buscarlo…- El Uchiha lo mira furioso ante la orden, no tenía por que ir a buscar a ese imbécil.

-Sasuke: Hmp… molestia… ¿Por qué no va Sakura?...- Si la voz era fría ahora lo era cada vez más. El Jounin se acerca lentamente y palmea la cabeza del morocho amigablemente aún ante la molestia de este.

-Kakashi: Es una orden… ve ya…- La voz y rostro del Jounin cambian a uno serio en el que imponía claramente su rango. El Uchiha se pone de pie y se encamina en busca de su otro compañero.

-Sasuke: Maldito…

Tras caminar por las calles de la aldea se encuentra en la puerta del departamento de Naruto, viendo el lugar que era demasiado humilde, suspira encogiendo los hombros y toca la puerta fuertemente por las dudas que estuviera dormido, pero ninguna respuesta le es concedida. Acto seguido empuja la puerta a la fuerza y entra a la casa a buscarlo y arrastrarlo de ser posible, no tendría que estar haciendo esto.

- Sasuke: Hmp… Dobe… ¿Dónde estás maldito?...- Preguntaba mientras revisaba puerta por puerta al ojiazul, llegando a una de ellas antes de abrir observa por primera vez el orden del lugar- _¿Desde cuando Naruto es limpio?…_- Los ruidos provenientes de esa puerta, el ruido del grifo lo delata, el rubio estaba ahí.

-Sasuke: hey Dobe… ¿hasta cuando vas a…?- No alcanza a terminar de hablar, su boca quedaba abierta y sus ojos suaves ante la silueta de una rubia de ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y su cuerpo desnudo, las pocas gotas aun estaba en su cuerpo bronceado, las curvas en su pequeño cuerpo lo hipnotizaban, todo era perfecto, los pechos medianos y firmes con sus pezones erectos ante la brisa proveniente de la puerta abierta. La belleza era increíble, sus manos estaban temblando al costado de su cuerpo, no podía articular palabra alguna. Un calor llega a su rostro, claramente sonrojado y un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz sin poder evitar una sonrisa soñadora y pervertida muy rara en el- "_Dios… que hermosa…_- Lo próximo que ve es un puño femenino acercándose de a poco a su rostro seguido de un dolor inmenso.


End file.
